


Beneath The Stairs

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: ‘Smoke weed’ he said.‘It'll help you relax’ he said.Why the fuck did Kurapika ever listen to someone he met at one of Hisoka's parties? And why the hell did he regret nothing?





	Beneath The Stairs

 

“Stop being such a party pooper, Kurapika! You know you're going to have fun.” Leorio says loudly, looking over at him rather than where he was going.

 

“Watch the road.”

 

Leorio gave him a flat look, “What's your problem?”

 

Kurapika's annoyance finally showed through on his once calm face, he glared over at the other man. “My _problem_ is that this party is being held by Hisoka. Who knows what kind of freak shows and creeps are going to be there?

 

Leorio looked contemplative for a moment, like he actually didn't realize what kind of odd monstrosities this party might have. “You are completely right.”

 

“I know I am.” Kurapika stated, not snobbish, just sullen. “Why did you even agree to go to this party? And why the hell did you promise to bring me?”

 

Leorio laughed nervously, making Kurapika narrow his eyes in suspicion.

 

“Well, Hisoka said if I brought you, he would hook me up with someone called Machi-”

 

“You are such a piece of shit. Pull over.” Kurapika's voice was stone cold as he unbuckled his seat belt.

 

“Wha-Kurapika! Shut your fucking door!” Leorio reached over and grabbed his shirt, gripping the wheel with his other hand, trying to keep an eye on the road and Kurapika at the same time.

 

Kurapika huffed in annoyance and slammed the car door as hard as he could, slapping Leorio's hand away and crossing his arms once he was buckled again.

 

“I am so getting you back for this. I hate you.”

 

“Dude, it's not even that big of a deal-”

 

“We are talking about _Hisoka_ here, that bastard reveals everyone's deepest secrets then steps back to watch the world burn.” Kurapika said in all seriousness.

 

Leorio had another moment of silence, “okay, true-BUT, we both get something out of this-”

 

“What do I get out of this?” Kurapika asked, his tone rising in contempt as he arched a brow.

 

“All of Hisoka's friends are hot, and you're single-”

 

Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “I am not currently looking for a relationship. And even if these ‘friends’ are hot, they're probably all psychopaths.”

 

Leorio looked at him with a ‘so what?’ face, “and the problem is…?”

 

“What do you mean?” Kurapika's brows knit in confusion and he felt a little insulted, was Leorio insinuating that Kurapika was a psychopath?

 

“I know you're kinky as fuck, you can't hide from me.” Leorio smirked at him, his eyes crinkling up in that perverted way they often did.

 

Kurapika just looked at the other man like he was dumbest person he knew. He probably was. “Just because I have distinct interests does not make me a psychopath.”

 

“Did you just call your kinks ‘distinct interests?’” Leorio asked in a incredulous tone.

 

Kurapika fought the urge to reach over and just slap the man.

 

“Yes I did. Bite me.”

 

“Is that one of your kinks?”

 

Kurapika slapped him.

 

\---

 

Kurapika glared at the many people in front of him as he hid in a corner.

 

“See? Not so bad, right?” Leorio asked nervously, very aware of the fact that Kurapika was a ticking time bomb, yet he still chose to jab at him. Brave. Very brave.

 

“If you don't leave me alone in five seconds…” Kurapika didn't even have to finish his threat, Leorio put his hands up and began retreating with a ‘and I'm leaving you alone now…’

 

“Why am I here?” He growled, tensing when he suddenly felt a presence near him.

 

“To have a good time, of course~” Hisoka smiled sharply, grabbing a lock of Kurapika's blonde hair and twisting it between his fingers with a gleam in his eye.

 

“I sincerely doubt that. You're the embodiment of hidden and sinister intentions.” Kurapika muttered, stepping back so the other man would let go of his hair. Plus he just didn't want to be so close to the creep.

 

“Haha, what a silly thing to call someone.” Hisoka laughed lightly, wrapping a loose strand of blonde hair around one of his fingers until it turned purple. Yeah, definitely fucking creepy.

 

“I don't want any part in any of your weird plans.” He said sternly, already walking away from the pinkette.

 

“Hmm, we'll see about that~” Hisoka murmured.

 

Kurapika walked faster.

 

\---

 

Oh my dear brethren in heaven… is that man seriously wrapped head to toe in bandages? Kurapika felt his regret in coming here begin to grow even more somehow.

 

He was beginning to get a killer headache and he was tempted to actually grab a drink, but he knew he wouldn't stop at one if he did, and someone needed to drive tonight. And that person was definitely not Leorio.

 

Kurapika wandered the perimeter of the first floor, looking for his no doubt drunk friend. Instead, he bumped into somebody and would have fallen backwards if it weren't for sturdy hands grabbing his biceps and steadying him.

 

“Are you okay?” A smooth voice asks.

 

And he was about to say thank you when a smell that made him cough entered his lungs. The man was smoking a cigarette, which just happened to be between his fingers and dangerously close to Kurapika's hair.

 

“Can you maybe get that away from me before you set me on fire?” He snapped, feeling bad that he did, because hello, he ran into this man when he wasn't paying attention and the man caught him and saved him from what probably would have been an embarrassing fall. Kurapika couldn't help it though, everything about this party put him on edge and that made him a _little_ irritable.

 

“Ah, sorry.” The man made sure Kurapika was steady before he pulled away and took a small metal box from his pocket, putting out his cigarette and storing it away in there.

 

Kurapika was taken aback by the consideration of the act. The man put out his cigarette for him _and_ didn't just drop the butt on the floor like everyone else had clearly been doing. Not like he cared though, it was Hisoka's house and maybe he found it a little amusing to think about the pinkette having to clean up his house with a major hangover.

 

“It's fine.” Kurapika muttered, moving to walk passed the man when he should probably apologize to and thank him.

 

“There's my little Daredevil!”

 

Kurapika feels horror course through him as he recognized the nickname. Leorio called him that when he was deadass drunk. He tried to run, he really did, but Leorio has long arms and managed to catch him from what Kurapika swears was ten feet away.

 

He tried to pry the arm from around his shoulders, only succeeding when he elbowed the man in the gut, quickly leaping away in case Leorio threw up.

 

He didn't, thankfully.

 

“You're always so aggressive…” Leorio whimpered, looking at Kurapika with eyes he probably thought were pitiful when they really only served to make him look dumb as fuck.

 

“I try.” Kurapika says flatly, helping his friend sit back against the wall when he wobbled. “You'd think you'd know your limit by now.”

 

“No such shing as limits…” Leorio slurred.

 

“There's no such thing as ‘shing.’” Kurapika responded.

 

“Actually,” Kurapika jumped a little, having forgotten about the man he had bumped into. “Shing is an alien race made up and written by Ursula K. Le Guin.”

 

Kurapika rolled his eyes, “Yeah, keywords, ‘made up.’”

 

The man put his hands up with a light laugh, “Touché...”

 

Kurapika checked Leorio's temperature, it was a little high but it was only because the man had drunk so much.

 

“So you read Le Guin?” He startles a little, not even realizing he had murmured the question aloud until the man was responding.

 

“I do.”

 

Kurapika just hummed in reply, not really sure what else to say.

 

“Pika, it was all a trap…” Leorio suddenly mumbled, grabbing Kurapika's shoulders and shaking him with urgency. He slapped the others hands away with a slight glare.

 

“What do you mean?” He already assumed it had something to do with this Machi lady.

 

“Hisoka never really planned…” Leorio zoned out for a second, brought back and continuing his story when Kurapika slapped him. “He ner planned on hooging me up wif Machi…” Leorio was crying by the time he finished.

 

Kurapika just scoffed.

 

“It was all just an elaborate hoax to get you here…!” Leorio wailed and Kurapika slapped a hand over his mouth, gripping tighter to smother the man's screams as he tried to wail through Kurapika's hand. Honestly he was surprised Leorio managed to say all that with how drunk he was.

 

“Leorio, I swear to all things holy, if you don't shut your _fucking_ mouth right now, I will shred every last porn mag you have hidden under your dresser.”

 

Leorio froze, going silent.

 

Kurapika pulled his hand back, “good boy. Now get the fuck up, I'm taking you home.”

 

He stood, a vein nearly popping in his forehead when Leorio grabbed his legs and started wailing again.

 

“Noooo! I dun wanna go! Pika, I dun wanna-” Kurapika quickly brought a hand down on Leorio's neck, effectively silencing the man.

 

He growled in annoyance as he hefted his friend over his shoulder.

 

“Need help with that?”

 

Kurapika arched a brow. Why the hell was the man still here? He supposes the man probably thought that this was all amusing, and if he wasn't so used to Leorio's shit, then maybe he would to.

 

“No thanks.” He says bluntly, turning and nearly bumping into _another_ person. There was way too many people here.

 

“Just the person I was looking for.” The pink haired girl said and Kurapika reeled back a little in confusion, he's pretty sure he's never met this person. “Not you, him.”

 

He arched a brow, following her finger to Leorio's unconscious corpse. “Him?” He asked, just making sure he wasn't mistaking the situation because why the hell would someone as good looking as her, be looking for the person currently folded over his shoulder.

 

“Yes.” She says, holding out her arms.

 

“Who are you?” He asks, he wasn't about to just hand his friend off to some stranger.

 

“Machi.”

 

Kurapika eagerly puts Leorio in her waiting arms, “in that case, please embarrass the shit out of him for me, for making me come here.”

 

Machi shrugs, shifting Leorio around until he was hung from her shoulder, much like how Kurapika held him.

 

He watched her walk away and Kurapika thought that maybe he shouldn't have just handed his friend off… Well too late to do anything about it now (no its not.)

 

“You didn't choose to come here?”

 

Oh, hello Mr. I can't my mind my own business, you're still here? Of course you are.

 

Kurapika gives the man an incredulous look, “only lunatics willingly come to Hisoka's party.”

 

Kurapika smiles a little when the man laughed, and although this guy clearly can't mind his own damn business, he was the most calming person in this house, and maybe Kurapika felt like he was starting to relax while in his presence.

 

“I can't argue with that.” The man grinned and Kurapika's heart jumped a little. He finally took the time to really look at him. His raven hair was parted and loose, framing the man's forehead in a sexy way. His eyes were grey and watchful, like he was always waiting for Kurapika's next move with great anticipation. His smiles were small, quirks of his lips and his eyes fell closed, making him appear almost childish and innocent.

 

“So, you're not a lunatic?” Kurapika leans back against the wall as well, a good foot or so between them.

 

“Do I look like one?” The stranger asks while looking down at Kurapika with a small smile.

 

“A little bit.” Kurapika shrugs.

 

The man laughs and holds out a hand, “perhaps because I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Chrollo.”

 

Kurapika took the offered hand in his own, his heart feeling light and skin tingly. “Kurapika.”

 

“Kurapika…” Chrollo repeated in a whisper that Kurapika swears he could feel crawl across his skin. “It suits you.”

 

“Thanks?” He arches a brow, earning a laugh from the other.

 

“You're not much of a talker, huh?” Chrollo asked, looking across the room, his eyes lingering in a few places.

 

“I talk, just not in a room full of strangers while contemplating jumping off a bridge.” Kurapika huffs.

 

“Hmm…” The ravenette looked down at him with a thoughtful look. “I have something that might help you relax-”

 

Kurapika pushed off the wall, taking quick steps away. Yup, everyone here is creepy and shady as fuck and he was wrong to believe that Chrollo was any different.

 

A hand gripped his elbow, not tugging him back, just holding him there.

 

“Wait, Kurapika.” Chrollo's voice was confused, a frown tugging at his lips. “What did I say?”

 

“What does it matter if I go, we don't know each other.” Kurapika glared back at him.

 

“That's why we're talking, right?” Chrollo said, his voice soft and imploring Kurapika to come back. “Come on, tell me what I did wrong.”

 

Kurapika grimaced with a roll of his eyes before he flopped back against the wall, Chrollo holding his elbow for a moment more before letting go, like he thought Kurapika might try to run again.

 

“You were about to offer me drugs, don't deny it.” Kurapika snapped.

 

Chrollo laughed, “then I won't.”

 

Kurapika raised a brow then stepped away from the wall again, “okay, bye.”

 

His elbow was grabbed again, and this time he nearly leaned into the touch.

 

“Hear me out. It's just weed, nothing serious.” Chrollo promised. “Want to smoke a bowl with me?”

 

“Hell no.” Kurapika hissed, more than a little alarmed. “Go find someone else.”

 

“Haha, it won't just be me, my friends will also be hitting it.” Chrollo said in a reassuring tone.

 

“Yeah, not happening.” He said with a sense of finality but he could tell the other man wasn't about to give up.

 

“Come on, just one hit?” Chrollo's voice was pleading and he gave Kurapika a hopeful look.

 

Kurapika sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

 

“Fine. One hit.”

 

Chrollo smiled, “alright.”

 

\---

 

“This is Kurapika,” Chrollo introduced him as they entered a closet beneath a set of stairs. “Kurapika this is Feitan, Nobunaga, and Phinks.” He pointed at a slant eyed man, a long haired man, and an eyebrowless man.

 

Yup, Kurapika feels very not okay about all of this now.

 

“What's up? You smoke weed?” Phinks questioned, a large smile on his face.

 

“No. This will be my first time.” Kurapika says blandly.

 

Nobunaga laughed, “Chrollo, did you know this?”

 

Chrollo hummed, giving Kurapika a pleased look, making Kurapika feel a little nervous. “I didn't.”

 

“Isn't this pretty heavy stuff for a first timer?” Feitan asks, and Kurapika finds the small mans soft voice comforting. The sentence did make him a little anxious but he didn't let it show on his face.

 

He jumped a bit when Chrollo's hand wrapped gently around his nape, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns into Kurapika's neck.

 

“Feitan, you're scaring him.” Chrollo's voice rumbled next to his ear, making goosebumps travel across his skin.

 

“Who said anything about being scared?” Kurapika glared up at the mans face, his throat tightening at how close Chrollo was.

 

“No one.” The man put his hands up in a manner to placate Kurapika.

 

“So now we're just waiting on Shalnark to get here, right?” Nobunaga asked, looking bored and impatient as he fiddled with his hair. Kurapika nearly laughed at how girly it made him look.

 

So now they have to wait? Kurapika could feel his shoulders hunch up uncomfortably, well this wasn't awkward, not at all.

 

Chrollo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to a couch beneath the angled ceiling. Why the hell was Hisoka's stair closet so decked out? Isn't this where people normally put their cleaning supplies? Well, it's not like Hisoka could ever be considered normal.

 

The couch fit right against the lowest part of the ceiling, and came out far enough that he could sit without slouching so that his head wouldn't touch the ceiling.

 

Chrollo sat flush against him, an arm wrapping around Kurapika's waist possessively.

 

Kurapika wasn't sure about it until now, but Chrollo was definitely interested him. He could already see Leorio's smug face if the other found out about this.

 

Chrollo's fingers squeezed his hip, one slipping beneath Kurapika's shirt to rub against his side. Kurapika froze at the sudden contact, it was barely anything, but it had his insides warming and heart racing.

 

The door opened and a blonde man walked in, a smile on his face as he settles in next to the others on the other couch.

 

Chrollo suddenly leaned in close, breath ghosting across Kurapika's skin as he whispered into his ear. “That's Shalnark, he volunteered to bring his bowl today.”

 

Kurapika arched a brow, he honestly had no clue what the hell Chrollo was talking about. He has never been interested in any sort of drugs, so he really doesn't know anything about them.

 

He just nodded and he swore he saw dark amusement flash in Chrollo's eyes.

 

“I say the first timer gets the first hit!” Phinks declared, pulling a bag from his pocket and opening it. Kurapika wrinkled his nose at the stench. Why would anyone willing allow such an awful smelling thing to enter their body?

 

“I'll pass.” Kurapika says flatly, he was really not feeling up to this. These people were obviously pros and Kurapika was definitely not in his element. But dipping now would probably be embarrassing.

 

 _One hit._ He reminded himself. He only had to hit it once.

 

“I'll go first.” Chrollo offers, raising a hand.

 

The others look a little surprised, Shalnark voices their confusion. “You never go first.”

 

“I do today.” Chrollo says simply, a small smile gracing his lips. Shalnark shrugged and took the bag from Phinks, he grabbed the coffee table and dragged it closer to make the bowl.

 

Kurapika was surprised when he felt disappointment as Chrollo retracted his arm to grab the bowl.

 

Chrollo held the stem to his lips, covering the choke and lighting the bowl. Kurapika watched from the corner of his eyes, trying to see how it was all done, but not wanting to come across as too curious or newbish.

 

The man held it to his lips for a long moment, Kurapika could hear sizzling as Chrollo inhaled, and when he pulled the stem from his lips, he held the smoke in for at least a solid twenty seconds before glancing at Kurapika mischievously.

 

Kurapika barely closed his eyes in time as Chrollo released a lungful of smoke straight into Kurapika's face.

 

He held his breath as he waved the air in front of him, trying to disperse the cloud quicker. He finally took a deep breath, glaring at Chrollo. “You're such a fucking douche.”

 

Chrollo and the others chuckled.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a colorful vocabulary?” Chrollo asked with a smirk.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you come on too strong?” Kurapika countered, earning more chuckles.

 

Chrollo pretended to think for a moment before he smiled, “No, in fact, people tell me I don't on strong enough.” He finished with a purr, grabbing Kurapika's left hand and sliding the bowl into it and passing him a lighter.

 

Kurapika stared at him flatly. “Are you fucking serious?”

 

Chrollo raised a brow. “What?”

 

“What the fuck do you want me to do with this?” Kurapika hissed. “You know it's my first time, help me.”

 

Chrollo laughed, his eyes crinkling in a way that made Kurapika's heart stutter.

 

If his heart was stuttering before, then it was down right tripping when Chrollo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding the stem to Kurapika’s lips for him.

 

“I’ll hold it for you, how about that?” Chrollo husked, rubbing the end of the bowl across Kurapika’s lips lewdly.

 

Kurapika swallowed, his throat feeling dry. “Okay, what do I do?”

 

He shuddered as Chrollo hummed against his ear, Kurapika noticed the others were all in their own world, not paying any attention to Chrollo and him.

 

“Breathe in when I light the bowl, don’t push yourself, if you need to cough and let it out, go ahead.” Chrollo explained gently. “Okay?”

 

He nodded, feeling relieved that none of the others were paying attention, he was also thankful that they were talking amongst themselves and making some kind of background noise.

 

Chrollo looked into his eyes for a moment longer before he spread Kurapika's lips with a thumb and slipping the stem between them.

 

Kurapika watched Chrollo's other arm as he lifted it and lit the bowl. Kurapika sucked in, not feeling anything until it fucking _burned_. He pulled off, coughing smoke as he felt a little nauseous.

 

“Are you good?” Chrollo leaned over to look into his glaring watery eyes, a gentle hand rubbing Kurapika's back.

 

“Why-” He broke off into another fit of coughing, “why the fuck do you choose to do this?”

 

Chrollo stared at him for a second before laughing.

 

Kurapika swallowed down the feeling of nausea, his chest still burned.

 

“You'll see.” Chrollo promised with mirth in his eyes.

 

Kurapika flopped back onto the couch as Chrollo handed the bowl back to the others, he raised a brow when the other man settled beside him, resting his head on a fist as he held himself up on his elbow. Kurapika looked away, feeling flustered by the way Chrollo was looking at him.

 

“You done?” He muttered the question, looking up at the ceiling, feeling the other staring at him.

 

“No, I'll take a couple more hits.” Chrollo answered simply. “You should too.”

 

Kurapika glared over at him, a finger landing on his lips before he could shoot the suggestion down.

 

“If you do, I'll reward you.” Chrollo promised in a whisper, swiping his thumb along Kurapika's bottom lip. His breath lodged in his chest when Chrollo licked his lips while looking down at Kurapika's own.

 

Kurapika smirked despite his failing heart, “Hmm, what kind of reward?” He asked sweetly, finally returning Chrollo's flirting, the others eyes lighting up when he realized this.

 

“Whatever kind you want.”

 

Kurapika hummed again, playing cool, trying to stomp down the nervousness he felt. It was common sense to try new things with people you trust, yet here he was trying drugs with strangers at a party held by Hisoka (A.K.A. the most untrustworthy person to walk the planet, _ever.)_

 

“You're a persistent bastard.” Kurapika groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he abruptly sat up. “Fine. Whatever. I'll take you hit for hit.”

 

That got everyone's attention. The others were looking at him with wide eyes and Kurapika was already regretting his decision, even more so when he could quite literally feel Chrollo's amused smile and gaze at his back.

 

“Uh, Kurapika, was it?” Phinks spoke slowly but urgently. “I would not-”

 

“Shal, the bowl.” Chrollo sat up, holding out a hand, standing when the bowl was placed in his palm. Kurapika watched with nervous eyes as Chrollo held the door open. “You guys can go now.”

 

Nobunaga sputtered, “I haven't even hit it yet!”

 

“Not my problem.” Chrollo said simply, opening the door wider.

 

Feitan left with no complaints, followed by Shalnark and Phinks who both gave him pitying glances, lastly was Nobunaga who dragged his feet as he muttered under his breath.

 

Kurapika gulped as the door was shut, leaving him and Chrollo alone.

 

“Hit for hit, huh?” Chrollo asked softly, still facing the shut door.

 

“Well, about that-”

 

He was cut off as Chrollo sat back down beside him, smiling at Kurapika before he took another hit off the bowl.

 

“Want me to hold and light it for you?” Chrollo asked after breathing out right over Kurapika's head. He gave Chrollo a flat look, waving his hand in the air to clear it, earning a smirk from the ravenette.

 

“Yeah…” Kurapika answered, he was still nervous about doing it wrong. “If you would.”

 

“It’d be my pleasure.” Chrollo purred, shifting to sit in front of him and holding the end of the stem to Kurapika’s lips. “You ready?”

 

Kurapika nodded, inhaling as Chrollo lit the bowl and once again he pulled off coughing. He turned away and tried to stifle his coughs into his elbow, blushing when Chrollo rubbed his back.

 

“Jesus, this is awful…” Kurapika moaned, his voice sounding a little hoarse. “When am I even going to start feeling it?” He muttered, resting his head on Chrollo’s shoulder and closing his eyes. He felt the other laugh slightly and a hand came up to pet through his hair.

 

“Aren’t you already?” Chrollo hummed gently, fingers stroking beneath his ear and Kurapika shivered, leaning further into Chrollo’s side before giving him a glare.

 

“I think I’d know if I felt any different.” Kurapika snapped, confused when his mind spoke faster than his mouth did. He just wrote it off as a coincidence.

 

“Hmm, alright.” Chrollo agreed easily, lifting the bowl to his lips and lighting it. Kurapika looked up at Chrollo as the man's eyes focused on the lighter, his eyes squinting a bit as he inhaled. Kurapika held his breath with Chrollo unconsciously, waiting for the other to blow out the burning smoke. This time Chrollo didn’t blow it into Kurapika’s face, he kind of just sighed and let the smoke trail out between his lips.

 

Kurapika felt his eyelids droop a little, and he sighed as his one of his hands landed on Chrollo’s thigh. Okay, his head was fuzzy, maybe he was feeling it but Kurapika refused to admit it. Chrollo looked down at him with a sadistically amused smile and Kurapika nearly moaned. Gee golly, Chrollo was hot.

 

Chrollo had bad boy vibes, the kind of man Kurapika usually despises the most. But he knew Chrollo was smart, and well read if he knew of Le Guin. Kurapika was not going to lie, he was super attracted to Chrollo, both his looks and what he knows of his personality.

 

“Your turn.” Chrollo husked, nudging Kurapika to sit up.

 

“Alright…” Kurapika takes the hit, his chest and throat burning a little less, probably because he was getting a little used to it. His head felt light and he kept zoning out every now and then, totally unaware of how Chrollo watched him with amused eyes.

 

They continue to go hit for hit for a while longer, and Kurapika got a little ballsy, taking a longer drag than his previous ones and regretting it immediately. He felt like he was going to throw up, he forced himself to hold the smoke in his lungs for a bit before puffing it into the air. He shook his head, the movement feeling slow. Kurapika flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder, then Chrollo was leaning in front of him, meeting his eyes.

 

“You okay? Feeling nauseous?” Chrollo’s voice was soft and Kurapika closed his eyes, leaning into the hand that cupped his cheek, he took shallow breaths to try and get rid of his nausea.

 

Kurapika nodded into Chrollo’s palm, his heart clenching when Chrollo’s thumb rubbed beneath his eye caringly.

 

“Here, let’s go upstairs and find a clean bathroom.” Chrollo’s voice sounded a little distant and Kurapika eagerly accepted the hand offered to him, holding it tight in his own as the other man lead him upstairs.

 

About halfway up the stairs Kurapika stumbled, Chrollo caught him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, asking if he was okay. Kurapika only nodded slowly.

 

His head literally felt like a cloud and he really wasn’t taking much notice of his surroundings, he could only focus on Chrollo and taking steps.

 

Kurapika flopped on the bed, getting ready to pass out at Hisoka's house and he was okay with that and that was not okay.

 

“What are you doing?” He mumbled when Chrollo slipped a hand between his shoulders and sat him up quickly, making Kurapika's head swim and his nausea flare.

 

Kurapika slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Here, let me see.” Chrollo said gently, kneeling on the bed in front of Kurapika and prying his hand from his mouth.

 

He gave Chrollo a confused look as the ravenette slipped two fingers into his mouth, prodding around at the roof of his mouth.

 

And suddenly Chrollo shoved them down his throat, stroking the back of Kurapika's tongue and making him gag. He gripped the man’s wrist between his hands, but made no move to stop him.

 

“Shh, you're going to be okay.” Chrollo cooed when Kurapika whimpered around a gag, tears streaming down his cheeks, not because it hurt or anything, it was just a bodily reaction.

 

Chrollo rubbed his fingers in a circular motion at the back of Kurapika's throat, his eyes focused on Kurapika's face as his other hand cupped his cheek.

 

“You're doing so good.” Chrollo murmured, stroking Kurapika's uvula, making his body convulse with a strong gag. He removed his fingers, resting them on Kurapika's lips.

 

Kurapika panted, his mind was fuzzy and he tried to hide the beginnings of his erection by covering it with shaky hands.

 

“I guess you didn't really need to puke, huh?” Chrollo said softly, stroking Kurapika's cheeks and catching tears. “I'm sorry, did it hurt?” His eyes were searching as they looked into Kurapika's own.

 

Kurapika shook his head, his eyes felt heavy but his head felt light and the contradiction between the two made him a little confused.

 

“That's good.” Chrollo smiled, running his thumb along Kurapika's bottom lip.

 

Kurapika's breath shook as it left him, his tongue peeked out and met Chrollo's thumb. The other froze, but Kurapika didn't pay much attention to the matter as he once again gripped Chrollo's wrist, sucking his thumb into his mouth.

 

Chrollo hummed, leaning back on his other hand as Kurapika’s tongue licked down his palm and over his wrist. Kurapika slid his fingers up Chrollo's arm, following the trail with open mouthed kisses until he reached the sleeve of Chrollo's black tee.

 

“Off.” Kurapika huffed, and although his mind had a lot more to say, he just couldn't put anything into words, it was like his mind was disconnected from his body.

 

Chrollo smiled, his eyes dark with lust and amusement as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, giving Kurapika a view of his perfect abs and chest.

 

Once Chrollo's shirt was discarded, Kurapika climbed into his lap, lips meeting Chrollo's neck.

 

His eyes slid shut as he kissed and bit into Chrollo's neck, shuddering as the other man ran one of his hands up and down Kurapika's back, his other hand guided Kurapika back in against his neck.

 

“You suddenly turned all eager, hmm?” Chrollo rumbled into Kurapika's ear.

 

“Shut… up.” He muttered, not even sure if he said it aloud or not. He raked his nails down Chrollo's chest, purring in satisfaction as the other man shivered. Kurapika nipped at Chrollo's collarbones, grinding down into his lap and running his hands across Chrollo's muscles.

 

Mother of all things holy, Chrollo had the body of Adonis and the voice of Lilu.

 

Kurapika couldn't keep his mouth off Chrollo's skin, he bit it harshly between his teeth before licking it over softly. His legs trembled like never before as Chrollo rolled his hips up to meet Kurapika's.

 

“Nn, Holy shit…” Kurapika moaned, head tipping back to catch his breath, he was getting dizzy.

 

Kurapika keened when he felt a mouth on his neck, fingers trailed up and teased his lips and Kurapika eagerly parted them.

 

Chrollo's grip on his hip tightened as he stroked the back of Kurapika's throat, he pressed gentle kisses along Kurapika's collarbones, his tongue trailing back up to suck beneath Kurapika's ear. Kurapika took quick heavy breaths through his nose.

 

“You're such a good boy.” Chrollo whispered the praise against Kurapika's neck. “You take my fingers so good.”

 

Kurapika moaned, his thighs clenching around Chrollo's hips.

 

“God, you're so pretty.” Chrollo cooed, curling his fingers in Kurapika's throat, making him choke and breathe heavily. “I want to be in you, I want your throat around my cock.”

 

Kurapika jolted at the words, arousal shooting through him. Lust was the only thing on Kurapika’s foggy mind at this point.

 

“Hell yes.” He whined once Chrollo had removed his fingers.

 

Kurapika eagerly slid off the bed without having to be told, he settled on his knees and ignored the way his head felt like it was floating away.

 

He watched with dazed hooded eyes as Chrollo unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor with his underwear.

 

Chrollo shot him a heated look as he sat down at the end of the bed, legs parted the perfect amount of space for Kurapika. Fingers wove into blonde tresses as Kurapika rested a cheek against Chrollo’s thigh for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn’t stand the foggy state of his mind.

 

“Kurapika,” Chrollo’s voice was soft and serious. “We don’t have to do anything, it was not my intention to bed you. I will not lie though, I am definitely interested in you.”

 

It took Kurapika a moment to process everything, his mind slowly repeating what had been said until he could understand, and when he did, he was a little suspicious. Chrollo could just be saying pretty words, chances are Kurapika wakes up alone tomorrow, never to see Chrollo again. Thinking about it made Kurapika’s heart twinge a bit. It’s not like his suspicions were unfounded, Chrollo was Hisoka’s friend, already making him questionable, but the first thing he did is get Kurapika high with him. Kurapika frowned, his thoughts were like sludge, slow rolling and oddly clumped together.

 

“I think… I’m too high.” Kurapika said dumbly, it sounded a lot more intelligent in his head. Chrollo arched a brow and a cute smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

“And that means…?”

 

“I can’t fucking think about what you’re saying, let me just suck your dick already.” Kurapika said in exasperation, earning a confused look of amusement from Chrollo.

 

“Why was that the hottest sentence I've ever heard?” Chrollo chuckled.

 

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kurapika scoffed, pressing a kiss to Chrollo's thigh as he gripped Chrollo's cock in his hand, the other man sucking in a breath as his eyes dilated.

 

“If your blowies are as good as your vocabulary, then this should be fun.” Chrollo mused, hissing when Kurapika bit his thigh harshly for the comment.

 

Kurapika responded slowly, dumbly, damn being high. “Keep talking like that and you'll never know.”

 

“Hmm, are you sure about that? You seem pretty eager to get at my dick.”

 

Kurapika rolled his eyes, the action felt weird as fuck, like there was something stuck beneath his eyelids.

 

He figured the only way to shut Chrollo up, was to make it impossible for the other to speak.

 

He placed one hand atop one of Chrollo's thighs, and guided Chrollo's cock to his mouth with the other.

 

Chrollo released a heavy breath through his nose when Kurapika teased his slit, tongue tracing Chrollo's head before licking down his length. He wrapped his lips around the side of Chrollo's cock and gave it a harsh suck, making the other man's legs jump.

 

Honestly Kurapika really wasn't thinking, his body was moving on it's own. He blinked a couple times, trying to reintroduce his mind to his body.

 

He continued to lick at Chrollo's length, running long, wide stripes up the thick vein, enjoying the way Chrollo's breath wavered when he did so.

 

Kurapika hummed in pleasure when fingers tangled in his hair, tugging so hard it burned, but the burn was good.

 

“God, don't tell me you're kinky?” Chrollo moaned in sync with Kurapika at another harsh hair tug. “You can't possibly get anymore perfect.”

 

Kurapika's heart leapt at the words, his cloudy mind repeating it a few times.

 

He met Chrollo's eyes as he finally took him into his mouth, slowly sinking down, feeling his throat spasm as he sunk all the way down.

 

His hands gripped Chrollo's thighs as he bobbed his head, his tongue pressing harsh against Chrollo's shaft. He moaned, making Chrollo tug sharply at his hair, which in turn made him moan again. It was one big, messy, kinky, circle.

 

“Pika…” Chrollo panted, his head tipping back just slightly, his eyes still on Kurapika.

 

Kurapika was super attracted to the other man's eyes, they were so intense and beautiful.

 

He dug his nails into the flesh at Chrollo's hips, sucking all the way up and trying to swallow down all the saliva and precome so he didn't make a bigger mess, he wasn't a fan of sticky substances on his face, kinky or not.

 

Chrollo shuddered at the harsh suck.

 

“Can I be completely honest?” Chrollo asked in a slightly strained voice and Kurapika was a little annoyed at how much composure the other man still had. Chrollo was high and getting a blowie, and he could still look damn near normal, minus his messy hair and dilated pupils.

 

Kurapika just hummed around Chrollo's cock, not pulling off to give his affirmative.

 

“I thought you were a goody-goody, I'm glad I was wrong, this is way hotter.” Chrollo husked, dragging his nails across Kurapika's scalp and gripping his hair. “You look so good on my cock.”

 

Kurapika moaned at all the praise he was receiving, shifting his thighs, uncomfortable and hard.

 

Chrollo's fingers tightened in his hair and Kurapika's eyes watered as he was suddenly forced to take all of Chrollo's length. A warning would have been nice.

 

He let his jaw loosen, making it easier for Chrollo to thrust into his mouth.

 

“You're such a good boy, so good for me.” Chrollo murmured, his eyes dark yet soft as they watched Kurapika.

 

Kurapika shivered at the praise, his dick twitching with need.

 

“You poor thing, so hard and wanting.” Chrollo purred, thrusting his hips up sharply, shuddering when Kurapika choked around his cock. “I’ll make you feel good soon.”

 

He whined, his fingers flexing into Chrollo’s firm hips as he blinked tears from his eyes. He couldn’t get enough of the smooth glide of Chrollo’s dick in his mouth, against his tongue, down his throat. The man somehow managed to be both forceful and gentle at the same time, it was hot.

 

Chrollo’s thighs were trembling, the pace at which they moved became erratic and the fingers in his hair gripped tight. A few more deep thrusts and Kurapika was forced to swallow everything down as Chrollo hunched over him, spent.

 

He held Kurapika there for a moment longer, twitching whenever Kurapika swallowed.

 

Chrollo guided Kurapika's head off his cock with a tight grip in his hair. He tugged Kurapika's head back, gazing at him heatedly before dragging him up and pressing their lips together.

 

Kurapika moaned into the kiss, trying and failing to gather his feet under him to get closer, he grunted in frustration.

 

His mind swayed when Chrollo grabbed him and tugged him up, pulling Kurapika over him as he laid back, their chests pressed together. They broke apart, only for a moment, as Chrollo ripped Kurapika's shirt off, hands immediately trailing across his bare skin.

 

“Chrollo…” He moaned deeply, resting on his elbows and burying his fingers in black hair.

 

Chrollo growled in appreciation when Kurapika tugged at his hair and ground down onto the thigh the other man pushed up between his legs.

 

Kurapika shivered when Chrollo’s tongue swept across his lips and Kurapika parted them with no hesitation. He eagerly met Chrollo’s tongue with his own, the man’s lips moving hungrily against his. Chrollo’s kiss was unlike any other Kurapika had before, it was hot and arousing yet gentle and tender.

 

Chrollo’s hands slid up and down Kurapika’s sides, sometimes letting his fingertips barely graze the surface, making Kurapika shiver.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Chrollo whispered against his lips, his eyes were warm as he gazed at Kurapika. The look made his insides flutter. “Tell me want you want, Kurapika.”

 

Kurapika could think of a million things he wanted Chrollo to do to him, but he had trouble finding the right words to express them, so he settled for something simple that still got the point across. “You.”

 

Chrollo’s eyes widened a fraction and Kurapika could feel his breath freeze. And then he was rolling them over, Kurapika’s head swimming from the sudden action. Chrollo made quick work of Kurapika’s pants and underwear, Kurapika eagerly spreading his legs once he was exposed.

 

He huffed in confusion when the other leaned over him and fiddled with the night stand, leaning back with lube in hand.

 

“How’d you know that was there?” Kurapika muttered lamely.

 

“This is Hisoka’s house, why wouldn’t there be lube in every room?” Chrollo said with a light laugh, popping the cap on the bottle, just the sound of that had Kurapika squirming in anticipation, Chrollo looking at him with dark eyes when he noticed this. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“Absolutely…”

 

Chrollo smiled and cupped his cheek for a moment, pressing a quick kiss to Kurapika’s lips before he settled back between Kurapika’s thighs.

 

Kurapika shuddered heavily when Chrollo poured lube into his palm, the other man had yet to touch him but Kurapika couldn’t be anymore worked up than he already was. He was practically vibrating with need.

 

He must have been whining or something because Chrollo stroked one of his thighs comfortingly. “Shhh, patience, Kurapika. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Kurapika hummed, rubbing the back of Chrollo’s thigh with a foot. “Some pain is good.”

 

Chrollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I think I love you.”

 

Kurapika laughed at that, it sounded weird and distant to his ears. “I could say the same to you, but dick now, talk later.” He lightly kicked Chrollo, urging him on.

 

He didn’t get any warning whatsoever when a finger slipped between his legs, stroking between the cleft of his ass with cold lube. He shivered, his hips lifting off the bed. Chrollo slid his other hand beneath one of Kurapika’s knees, pushing his leg up until it touched his shoulder and Kurapika purred at the burn of the stretch. The grip on his leg was bruising and Kurapika wanted the man to squeeze harder, he wanted to wake up and see a bruise there, to feel a bruise there.

 

“Hmm, was that too cold?” Chrollo asked with a sadistic smile.

 

“No shit-”

 

Kurapika arched when Chrollo pushed a finger inside, going all the way to the last knuckle before pulling it out and leaving Kurapika empty. He gasped, catching his breath after it was stolen just then.

 

“As much as I love your little swear words,” Chrollo purred, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he bit several marks into Kurapika’s thighs. “Why don’t you try begging instead?”

 

“Please put it in me, Chrollo, I want you so bad.” Kurapika whined, spreading his legs even further somehow. “I need you so bad, please.”

 

He was tempted to laugh when Chrollo’s brows arched, he obviously wasn’t expecting Kurapika to give in so easily. But he wasn’t about to get tied up in a game of beg or wait, he wasn’t lying when he said he wanted Chrollo, and if he had to beg to get him, so be it.

 

Chrollo’s face fell into a dark smirk, his finger rubbing at Kurapika’s entrance. “That was fakest begging I’ve ever seen.” Kurapika was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, not even getting a chance to breathe before his ass stung from a harsh slap. His fists clenched into the blankets and he moaned desperately at the sting. “Not to worry though, I’ll have you begging for real soon enough.”

 

Kurapika’s heart sped up, his breath coming out in heavy pants as excitement ran through his veins.

 

He cried out as Chrollo spanked him again, harder this time. He felt Chrollo lean over him, grabbing him around his neck and tipping his head back, Kurapika was surprised by the gentleness in his eyes. “Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

 

Not once. Not once has a partner been so warm and gentle about Kurapika’s limits. Most of them didn’t even stop when he used the safe word.

 

Kurapika nodded slowly, he swears his mind was beginning to clear up a bit, like a tiny patch of sunshine through thick clouds.

 

“Kurapika, I want you to say you understand.” Chrollo said sternly, his eyes soft and searching.

 

“I understand, if you go too far, I’ll tell you.” Kurapika mumbled, earning a pleased smile from Chrollo, who leaned back and ran a hand over Kurapika’s stinging ass cheek.

 

Kurapika shivered when he heard Chrollo open the lube again, his shivers intensifying when cold lube was spilled over his ass. He moaned, nuzzling his face into a pillow, his head snapping up as he groaned when Chrollo brought his hand down on Kurapika’s wet left cheek. Trembles ran up his body and he whimpered when the sting cooled, missing the warmth that came from the impact.

 

An arm slid under his waist, hoisting him up onto his knees, Chrollo pressed his palm into the flat of Kurapika’s back, his stomach low and his ass in the air.

 

Fingers slid across his ass, gathering lube and running through his cheeks, teasing once again at Kurapika’s hole before pulling away and coming back as a harsh spank that made Kurapika keen. His head swam, he felt dizzy, he moaned lowly, head dropping into his arms. Chrollo ran gentle hands up and down Kurapika’s trembling thighs. Kurapika loved the way Chrollo could be so gentle while being so rough.

 

“You’re so good, Kurapika, so perfect.” Chrollo murmured, pressing soft kisses down Kurapika’s back, lips brushed over the red skin on his ass and Kurapika whimpered, his skin was so sensitive there.

 

The gentle kisses were once again replaced with a stinging slap that made Kurapika’s body jerk, he could feel his cock leaking, he could feel lube traveling down his balls and thighs. He must be such a mess back there, but Chrollo didn’t seem too bothered by it, in fact the other man kept adding more lube every time his harsh slaps dispersed it.

 

Kurapika bit into his arm, the sting was so good he was starting to lose what little control he had over his mouth, moans and whimpers pouring between his lips.

 

Kurapika yelped Chrollo’s name on a particular harsh slap, his stomach felt so tight, it was beginning to feel like he could come from just this. He didn’t want that, no matter how hot it sounded.

 

“Chrollo, please…” His voice was wobbly with desperation, tears pricking at his eyes. “Please, I need it, I want it.” His voice sounded so small and weak, “plea-”

 

Another spank cut him off, his pleas abruptly turning into a sharp moan. A kiss followed the sting, a hand rubbed at his hip as gentle kisses traveled up his back, making his muscles flinch away at the ticklish sensation. He nearly collapsed when a finger slowly, finally, nudged its way inside of him.

 

His hips chased the finger every time Chrollo pulled it back to trust it back in, he pressed back against Chrollo’s hand, grinding on his knuckles.

 

“Ask for another.” Chrollo whispered against his back, biting and sucking a mark at Kurapika’s midback.

 

Kurapika whined when Chrollo’s finger stilled inside of him, waiting until Kurapika begged for another one. It took him a moment to gather his breath and thoughts to form a sentence. “Please give me another… Fill me up, Chrollo.”

 

Chrollo’s breath stuttered against his back, the other man resting his forehead on Kurapika’s back for a moment, black hair tickling his spine.

 

Kurapika’s back hurt from how hard he pushed his ass back on Chrollo’s hand as another finger joined the first. His legs jumped and jerked as Chrollo scissored him with quick thrusts, digging his fingers in deep and curling them, always intentionally missing Kurapika’s prostate.

 

He moaned in pleasure and frustration, it was difficult focusing on more than one emotion with his current state of mind. He tried multiple times to angle his hips in a way that would make Chrollo’s fingers brush against his prostate, but the other man always matched his movements, never once giving Kurapika the intense pleasure he desired. Chrollo really wanted him to beg for everything, huh?

 

“Nn, bastard…” Kurapika grunted, moaning when Chrollo slipped a hand under him to pinch and rub at his nipples.

 

“Why the sudden name calling?” Chrollo asked with fake innocence, smiling sadistically against Kurapika’s shoulder. “I gave you what you asked for, didn’t I?”

“Get real…” Kurapika growled, tipping his head to glare needily at Chrollo. “Stop playing around-”

 

Chrollo suddenly shoved a third finger in, curling them and finally pressing against Kurapika’s prostate. He didn’t stop there, he continuously rubbed his fingers over the sensitive area until Kurapika’s whole body was twitching and his hips dropped. Kurapika panted heavily, moaning and whining loudly as Chrollo abused his prostate.

 

“Wai… wait…” Kurapika managed to hoarsley whisper between heaving breaths. Chrollo’s fingers kept the torturing pace, and he met Kurapika’s eyes with a smile.

 

“Wait for what? Weren’t you just bitching at me for this?” Chrollo’s voice wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t hard either. It felt like a mix between light teasing and rough bullying.

 

Kurapika moaned, his body and breath shuddering as he sobbed. “Please, Chrollo, Please, please, plea-”

 

Chrollo pulled his fingers out quickly, pulling Kurapika back and cradling him against his chest as he stroked his cheeks gently. “Shh, shh, Kurapika, calm down, you’re okay.” Kurapika didn’t even realize he was crying hysterically, his mind overstimulated and confused.

 

He heaved a couple more sobs before he relaxed against Chrollo, suddenly feeling super tired.

 

“Are you okay?” Chrollo asked gently, his eyes searching and concerned.

 

Kurapika nodded, feeling embarrassed. “Sorry, I don’t-” Chrollo leaned down and kissed him softly, his lips moving slowly against Kurapika’s, the kiss was sweet and gentle. It was a completely different type of intimate from the previous mood.

 

Chrollo ran a hand down Kurapika’s chest and stomach, repeating the comforting motion as he kissed Kurapika.

 

“Do you want sleep now?” Chrollo asked lovingly, his eyes were soft and Kurapika was touched that the man was truly willing to stop here, even though that was the opposite of what Kurapika wanted.

 

His chest hiccuped a few more times and he was irritated because each time his body shook with the aftershocks of sobbing, Chrollo looked more and more concerned and less likely to continue from where they left off.

 

“I really don’t want that.” Kurapika said with a meaningful tone, trying to express how much he wanted to continue, his mind was probably just a little skittish from smoking weed for the first time, he would never normally react like that. “I want you, Chrollo, not just your fingers.”

 

Chrollo looked hesitant for a moment and Kurapika decided to take matters into his own hands. He shifted until he was straddling the man, his arms resting on Chrollo’s shoulders as he tipped his head forward to press their lips together. At first Chrollo hardly kissed him back, clearly still unsure if he should continue, but that changed when Kurapika’s tongue slipped between his lips and finally Chrollo kissed him back.

 

Chrollo gripped Kurapika’s hips tightly, Kurapika put his hands over Chrollo’s, encouraging the other to squeeze him tighter, moaning when Chrollo complied. After a couple more seconds of kissing, Chrollo fell back into the earlier mood, laying Kurapika down on his back and wrapping Kurapika’s legs around his waist.

 

Chrollo looked at him with eyes that asked if Kurapika was ready, if this was what Kurapika wanted. Kurapika responded by dragging the man back down for another kiss, apparently that was all the confirmation Chrollo needed.

 

One of Chrollo’s hands slid down Kurapika’s body, where Chrollo stroked his cock a couple times before he sat back a bit and guided the head of his dick into Kurapika.

 

Kurapika’s back arched and his nails raked across Chrollo’s back as he entered Kurapika in one smooth thrust. All that teasing, all that torturous foreplay, it was all so completely worth the feeling of having Chrollo fill him.

 

“Hah-Holy…” Kurapika moaned, his head tipping back into the pillows as Chrollo peppered his throat with delicate kisses. He loved the feeling of Chrollo’s chest against his own, the feeling of Chrollo's arms braced on either side of Kurapika as his hands rubbed bruisingly hard over his arms.

 

“I really should have done this earlier.” Chrollo admitted in a strained voice, his body sliding lewdly against Kurapika’s.

 

Kurapika moaned a laugh, loving the sound of Chrollo’s thighs slapping against his own. “No shit, dumbass…” He tightened his legs around Chrollo, tangling his hands in black tresses. “Kiss me.” 

 

“As you wish.” Chrollo murmured, kissing a trail up Kurapika’s neck until he reached his lips, taking his time exploring Kurapika’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Chrollo thrust in sharply, his hips flush against Kurapika’s as he gyrated, rubbing his cock against Kurapika’s walls thoroughly and fondly eating up all of Kurapika’s moans. Kurapika whined when Chrollo suddenly left him, leaving him feeling too empty. He whimpered when Chrollo merely rubbed the head of his dick along Kurapika’s entrance, smiling when Kurapika grunted in frustration.

 

Apparently Chrollo was fully back to his sexy, sadistic self, and Kurapika wasn’t about to complain.

 

“Why don’t you beg one last time?” Chrollo smirked, pressing just the head back inside Kurapika.

 

Kurapika just fixed the man with a flat look, feeling much more like himself now, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Chrollo’s lips. Chrollo made a mistake. He put the head in, so all Kurapika has to worry about is having it go deeper.

 

Kurapika wrapped his legs higher up on Chrollo, practically not even touching the bed, Chrollo bearing all his weight, and pushed his hips back, moaning as he sheathed Chrollo’s cock in his warmth. The other shivered, unprepared and unexpecting to the sudden action. Kurapika moved to do it again but Chrollo pulled out fully.

 

“You clever little vixen.” Chrollo scolded him softly, his tone hardly reprimanding. “You begged so prettily for me earlier, why are you being so stubborn now?” He swept his thumb across Kurapika’s pouty lips, his other hand stroking Kurapika’s inner thigh.

 

“You’ve already come once, bastard, stop playing around or I’ll find someone who’ll get serious.” Kurapika hadn’t meant to say all that, he really didn’t even think it either, he wasn’t sure where it came from. He was serious about the first part, he wanted Chrollo to fuck him good and hard already, and if that didn’t happen, Kurapika had a hand, he didn’t feel like sleeping with anyone else.

 

Chrollo’s eyes darkened and he hummed, eyes trailing over Kurapika’s body. Honestly, the silence was pretty intimidating. Kurapika felt even more nervous when the other man stood, walking around to the front of the bed and bending to grab something. His own shirt.

 

Kurapika swallowed audibly as Chrollo sat by him, fiddling with his shirt for a bit before ripping a rather thick strip from it.

 

“I’ll ask once.” Chrollo’s voice was cold, and Kurapika kind of wanted to leave. He wanted to take back what he had said, he wanted the previous Chrollo back. “Do you really want me to get serious?”

 

Kurapika blinked at the question. Just how serious was Chrollo’s serious? It couldn’t be too bad, they were at someone else’s house, it’s not like Chrollo had any access to anything too serious. Did he?

 

“Can I ask what that implies?” Kurapika asked in a small voice.

 

“You can, but I won’t tell you.” Chrollo stated simply, playing with the piece of fabric and ripping it in two. “So, what will it be? Kurapika.” He shivered at the way Chrollo said his name, his nervousness growing. But Kurapika wanted to know, he wanted to know how far Chrollo would push him, how much it would hurt, how many marks and bruises he’d have the following morning.

 

“I want it.” He said, sounding much more confident than he really was. And he didn’t miss the way Chrollo’s eyes flashed with worry and uncertainty for a moment, before turning dark and cold again.

 

“Very well.” Chrollo closed his eyes as he conceded, scooting closer to Kurapika. “I’ll be gagging you, Kurapika, you won’t be able to say a safe word.” Chrollo looked into Kurapika’s eyes, as if he thought Kurapika would change his mind, he sighed before continuing when Kurapika evenly held his gaze. “Instead, you can tap the bed. Twice to slow down, and thrice to stop. Understood?”

 

Kurapika nodded.

 

“I want to hear it, Kurapika.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Chrollo held a piece of the fabric over his eyes, “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.” Kurapika closed his eyes waiting for Chrollo to secure the cloth across his head, a couple moments later he felt the fabric slide across his skin, one covering his eyes, the other slipping between his lips as far back as it could go.

 

He heard Chrollo stand again, he furrowed his brows in confusion as he heard a door open.

 

“As you know, me and Hisoka are friends.” Chrollo’s voice sounded far, and Kurapika felt trepidation creep through him already. “Me and a few others live here as well, the house is just in Hisoka’s name.”

 

Kurapika’s heart rate picked up and he felt the first true spikes of fear in his chest, but he swallowed them down. He wanted this, and even if he didn’t, he couldn’t dip now.

 

He heard Chrollo approach the bed, the mattress dipped as Chrollo sat somewhere on Kurapika’s left, he flinched when something cold and thin slipped up and down his body, teasing his nipples until they were painfully erect. It felt almost like the tip of a thermometer.

 

Chrollo shifted on the bed, and Kurapika felt the other move between his thighs. A hand spread his legs, Kurapika jumping at the contact because he couldn’t see it coming. Fingers trailed up his cock, swiping across his slit, spreading his precome down his length. And Kurapika’s moan of pleasure turned into one of surprise and slight pain.

 

“Is this your first time having a urethra insertion?” Chrollo’s voice sounded disinterested, and since Kurapika couldn’t speak, he just offered a wobbly nod. So Chrollo did have access to serious stuff, and he planned on using it on Kurapika…

 

“Hmm, really? You don’t have much experience with toys, do you?” Chrollo ran a hand up Kurapika’s quivering leg.

 

Kurapika took heavy breaths through his nose, his body tense and waiting for Chrollo’s next touch, whatever it might be.

 

“Calm down, Kurapika.” Chrollo says, sounding closer. “It makes it harder on you if you’re so tense.”

 

Kurapika forced his muscles to relax, only to have them tense up again as Chrollo pushes the urethra insertion further in, making Kurapika squirm at the new sensation.

 

His cock felt weird, so weird it almost didn't feel good. Almost.

 

Kurapika trembled, pleasured and pained moans mixing together and muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

 

“You're taking it so good for your first time.” Chrollo said calmly, pushing it in deep and leaving it there as he sat closer to Kurapika. “Sit up.”

 

Kurapika obeyed, his muscles shaky as he pushed himself into a sitting position, having to sit awkwardly due to the thing in his dick.

 

Chrollo tugged the cloth from his mouth, and immediately replaced it with a familiar feeling piece of glass.

 

The bowl.

 

“Inhale when I tell you to.” Chrollo stated. He had a way of saying things that weren't very commanding sounding, but they had a sense of finality.

 

Chrollo had him take three hits.

 

“Good boy.” Chrollo murmured, petting his hair and placing the cloth back in his mouth. “Go ahead and lay down again.”

 

Kurapika coughed into the gag, his throat sore all over again.

 

He jerked when Chrollo wiggled the insertion, flicking it a couple of times before humming and standing again.

 

Kurapika let out a needy whine, he hasn't come once yet, and his cock was beginning to hurt. He wanted to come with Chrollo's dick inside him, he wanted to come with Chrollo's body pressed against his.

 

He felt Chrollo sit on the bed again, groaning when Chrollo began stroking his cock, the pumps slow and firm. Just as Kurapika's thighs were beginning to tremble, Chrollo slipped a cock ring down on him.

 

Kurapika’s chest shook with a desperate cry. His mind was beginning to cloud again, and he was left feeling insecure and anxious.

 

A gentle hand pet his cheek, brushing away tears and Chrollo cooed to him softly. Oddly enough, Kurapika felt a little better, his foggy mind easily persuaded.

 

“You're such a good boy, Kurapika.” Chrollo's voice was loving, and with his eyes covered, he could hear Chrollo so much better. He wanted to get closer to Chrollo's voice, he wanted to feel the deep rumble of it against his skin.

 

Kurapika moaned, Chrollo holding him down so he didn't arch his back and hurt himself while Chrollo twisted and turned the insertion. It still felt weird, but Kurapika was beginning to understand the appeal of it, loving the way it made his legs spasm and his stomach hollow.

 

“You warmed up to it so quickly.” Chrollo praised, petting a hand through Kurapika's hair. “I think you're ready for the next toy.”

 

Kurapika whined pitifully when Chrollo left him again, his desperation was balling up inside of him and coming out in the form of tears. His mind was working slowly and making it hard to gauge how much time Chrollo steps away for before coming back.

 

“Shh, you're okay, good boy.” Chrollo murmured, fingers trailing over Kurapika's chest and giving each nipple a pinch. It took a moment for Kurapika to realize that it wasn't Chrollo's fingers pinching his nipples, but nipple clamps.

 

Kurapika keened through the cloth as Chrollo tugged on the chain that connected the two clamps, his other hand slipping down Kurapika's belly to tug at his cock again.

 

“You look so pretty, Kurapika.” Chrollo told him softly and Kurapika loved that gentle voice Chrollo was back. “You look so perfect like this.”

 

Kurapika eagerly leaned into the hand that pet him.

 

“Just look at you, you're really beautiful, Kurapika.”

 

He whimpered needily, he didn't understand why Chrollo hasn't spread him open and entered him again. Why did the other insist on sitting there and watching Kurapika squirm?

 

Kurapika reached for his cock, he wanted release, he needed release.

 

Chrollo caught his hand and Kurapika sobbed, his hands clasping Chrollo's, pulling the man closer, surprisingly, Chrollo went easily. Bracing himself over Kurapika's upper half and pressing kisses over the cloth, biting and nipping at his neck while his free hand roamed over Kurapika's body.

 

His muscles twitched and jumped, chasing after Chrollo's fingers.

 

Kurapika pulled Chrollo's hand up and under his chin, nuzzling blindly against the other. Continuous whines poured out of his throat, sounding pitiful as they filtered through the cloth.

 

Chrollo held his hands tightly in his one hand, rubbing comforting circles over Kurapika's skin with his thumb.

 

“Kurapika, I have to go grab something.” Chrollo's voice was a whisper, it sounded like he was trying to reassure Kurapika, like he was remorseful for having to leave Kurapika.

 

When Chrollo tried to pull his hand from Kurapika’s, Kurapika only gripped it tighter.

 

“Pika, you have to let go. If you do, I'll reward you.”

 

Kurapika debated on whether he should pull the gag from his mouth and beg Chrollo to let him finish, or if he should patiently wait this out.

 

A reward sounded nice.

 

He released Chrollo's hand with a sad, desperate groan, rolling over onto his side and facing away from the sadist.

 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry.” Chrollo pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I want to try one more thing with you, and if you still want my dick after, it's all yours.”

 

Kurapika liked the sound of that, he just wanted the others cock back inside him.

 

Chrollo left and returned in the matter of seconds. “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Gentle hands slid under him and eased him onto his elbows and knees. “Be careful with the insertion, Kurapika, you have to keep your hips up.”

 

Kurapika mindlessly listened to Chrollo, itching with want, thinking only of having the other inside him. There was a little bit of lingering anxiety for whatever Chrollo wanted try next, but that was unimportant compared to the thought of having Chrollo's cock back inside of him.

 

Cold lube poured over his backside and Chrollo caught his hips as they dropped unconsciously, trying to escape the cool liquid.

 

“Careful.” Chrollo reminded him, rubbing a soothing pattern into his hip, murmuring something about Kurapika being shaky.

 

Kurapika moaned when Chrollo slid two fingers inside of him, gently scissoring him open. He unabashedly rocked back onto Chrollo's fingers, and for some reason when Chrollo held his hand still and watched Kurapika do all the work, he burned even hotter.

 

“Good boy.” Chrollo husked, patting Kurapika's thigh as he pulled his fingers out, making Kurapika whine at the emptiness.

 

Something about the width of a quarter pressed at his entrance and Kurapika bit into the cloth as he purred throatily, happy to be filled again, but sad that it wasn't Chrollo's dick.

 

He mewled when Chrollo pushed it in slowly, until Kurapika's ass engulfed the entire thing, about the length of his thumb.

 

Chrollo pet Kurapika's lower back, a hand on Kurapika's hip as he hit a switch.

 

Kurapika cried out, his breathing ragged as Chrollo slipped a hand around the front of his waist to jerk at Kurapika's cock, occasionally thumbing the urethra insertion. Kurapika could feel the vibrations through his cock, precome running down the insertion in thin amounts, barely able to escape due to his slit being blocked.

 

He shivered when Chrollo shifted behind him, purring and whimpering as the other dragged the head of his cock against Kurapika's thighs.

 

“Should I give you want you want?” Chrollo's voice was a little strained, he wanted Kurapika as much as Kurapika wanted him.

 

Kurapika tried his best to moan his affirmative through the cloth, his ass and dick vibrating, it felt amazing and he wanted to come. He couldn't for several reasons. One being the cock ring that he honestly forgot was there, he was too caught up in the pleasure. Two being that he was dead set on waiting until he had Chrollo's cock in him.

 

“You've been such a good boy.” Chrollo husked, tugging at the vibrator inside of Kurapika, making him arch his back, through his foggy mind he remembered to watch out for the insertion though. “You sound so pretty.”

 

Kurapika moaned, happy to let Chrollo hear his voice, his sounds of pleasure.

 

He felt weak with the need to come, his muscles were twitching and sore.

 

He whined, low and pitiful, fists clenching in the sheets. He heard Chrollo shuffle around, hope building in his chest until it was stopped with a firm smack to his ass.

 

Kurapika sobbed against the cloth, breathing through his nose was starting to not be enough, he panted into the gag, his lungs aching with the want for more air. He grew even more light headed, the weed already made his head feel numb, add mild oxygen deprivation to the mix and consider Kurapika's ability to think gone.

 

With one more smack, Chrollo ripped the vibrator out and thrust himself in completely. It was all so quick it sent Kurapika reeling, his dick twitching as though it was able to release.

 

He moaned weakly, his hips slumping, luckily Chrollo caught him and flipped onto his back, pulling out the insertion slowly.

 

Kurapika's cock throbbed painfully as Chrollo removed the ring, he whimpered from how sensitive it felt.

 

“Shh, you're okay, you're okay.” Chrollo cooed, reaching up and removing both pieces of cloth from Kurapika's face.

 

And he really doesn't know why, but as soon as he could see Chrollo's face, his body was wracked with sobs.

 

Chrollo leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against Kurapika’s, when Kurapika eagerly wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s neck, the other sat up, sitting Kurapika on his cock. Kurapika shuddered, Chrollo filling him so good, his cock brushing against his prostate, he moaned loudly, nails digging into Chrollo’s shoulder’s.

 

“You feel so good on my cock, Pika.” Chrollo murmured fondly, kissing along Kurapika’s collarbones, occasionally stopping just to listen to Kurapika’s high pitched whines.

 

Chrollo’s hands wrapped around his waist, lifting him until the head of his cock was just inside of Kurapika, then dropping him down, sheathing himself completely. Kurapika’s head dropped onto Chrollo’s shoulders, feeling far too exhausted to do anything but feel pleasure.

 

He breathed a ragged moan as Chrollo stroked his cock while thrusting up harshly into him, moving Kurapika around on his cock so Kurapika could feel his girth push at his walls. Chrollo’s grip on his cock tightened, his pace sped up and he teased Kurapika’s head, making him shake and mewl in his lap.

 

Kurapika was close, has been close and ready to come for what feels like forever. He used the last of his strength to look pleadingly into Chrollo’s eyes. “Please Chrollo, I wanna come…”

 

Suddenly he was on his back again, Chrollo’s fists clenched in the blankets above Kurapika’s shoulders as Chrollo pounded into him. The look in Chrollo’s eyes had him shuddering, he loved the way the man's eyebrows furrowed just slightly, the way Chrollo’s mouth fell open the tiniest bit, but what he loved the most was the dark and desperate look in his eyes.

 

Chrollo’s hair was tousled, the muscles in his arms flexing as his hips met Kurapika’s with stinging slaps that had them both groaning (Chrollo’s a lot more quiet.)

 

Kurapika’s back arched, fingers scrambling across Chrollo’s back for purchase as he came from a bruising thrust against his prostate.

 

Chrollo shuddered at the tight warmth, his breath was ragged and raspy as his hips quickened, he sat back and dragged Kurapika to meet his thrusts. His grip on Kurapika’s thighs was rough, but so incredibly gentle at the same time. And when Kurapika started whining from overstimulation, Chrollo looked at him apologetically, murmuring he was sorry and to wait just a bit longer.

 

“I’m so close, Pika, please hang on just a bit longer.” Chrollo’s voice was still composed, but Kurapika could hear how strained it was, how it scraped against Chrollo’s throat and mixed with his harsh breaths.

 

Chrollo leaned in close, kissing him with shaky breaths, while a hand stroked through Kurapika’s hair.

 

Kurapika watched with bleary eyes as Chrollo’s lids fluttered shut and Kurapika trembled when he felt Chrollo come inside of him, nearly purring when the other man collapsed on top of him.

 

Chrollo rolled off him with a groan and immediately pulled Kurapika against his chest, letting him use a sexy, firm bicep as a pillow. Kurapika’s heart clenched when Chrollo kissed the top of his head tenderly, lovingly.

 

“You were so good for me, Pika, so good…” Chrollo’s voice started to sound distant and Kurapika felt relief wash through him as sleep tugged on his mind.

 

\---

Kurapika stretched upon waking, his body sore and aching. He rolled over, hoping to soak up some affection and warmth from Chrollo, only to have his heart sink when the other wasn’t there. He just smiled bitterly, laying still on the bed as his throat tightened. He had seen this coming, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

He closed his eyes and buried his face in the sheets, swallowing down the lump in his throat as his body shuddered from the lingering feeling of Chrollo’s touch.

 

After a good solid twenty minutes of silence and sucking up his feelings, Kurapika sat up slowly, his muscles trembling as he made his way over to his clothes. The first thing he did was pull his phone from his pants pocket, his heart leaping and eyes widening at the notification on his screen.

 

_Chrollo ;)  7:32:_

_I had to run and do something rq,_

_Btw ur rlly cute when ur sleeping_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

This fic was inspired by my good friend, Mary Jane, thank you

Bruh are pinkette and ravenette even words or am I just lazy

KEIRSTIN FOCUS ON UR OTHER FUCKING FICS ALREADY, THE FUCK

okay okay im sorry D^’:

This idea was just too good to not write

Do you think i called chrollo ‘the man’ enough -_-

Im thinking of writing a 2nd part and it would be the same but through chrollos point of view, let me know if yall would be interested 

Okay u potheads dont attack me in the comments lmao i dont know shit about a bowl and ive only been high like 5 times

The shit is this ;-; like wtf chrollo, why u puttin yer fingers in pikas throat

I honestly dont know what this fic is o,o

Bruh the SAT sucked ass this year wtf

Not gonna lie, i only had the fingers in throat shit planned, everything else happened as i was writing, like i read it and was like wtf did i do and why

Also i dont have a penis so idk how urethra insertions feel, i can only guess

So i thought i would make this 2000 words…. Yeah… i think i wrote in a little bit too much detail

I ended up getting pretty lazy with this fic, sorryyy


End file.
